The Search for Stefan
by TVDlover101
Summary: This is about how Damon and Elena try to find and rescue Stefan from Klaus. I do not own any of the charachters. They belong to L.J Smith, the creator of the book, and Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec, the founders of the television show :
1. Finding Stefan

_**This is my first story…so I know it's not the greatest…but I still hope you enjoy **___

Elena's POV

I was sleeping late morning in my bed, soon to open my eyes to a bright light. I squinted and saw the curtains being opened by someone, I sat up and propped myself up on my elbows. I saw him turn his head to me when I saw I was awake.  
>"Wakey wakey." Damon said with a small smirk appearing on his face. I couldn't help but groan and lay back down, closing my eyes. "Why are you in here?" I mumbled into my blanket. I sprawled my arms our across the bed, hoping to feel Stefan's body beside me, but of course, I knew he wouldn't be there. All I've wanted was to be in his strong, soothing arms once again. But that's what I've been hoping for, for the past week or two.<br>I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck, that sent shivers down my spine, then I heard something being whispered directly into my ear. "I know some very interesting information…if you'd like to know it." I sat bolt right up. I knew it had to be about where Stefan could be, or how to get him back here. Ever since Klaus took him, Damon and I have been searching non-stop for him. But he seem no where to be found. I looked at him, hopeful. "Stefan?" Was all I could say at the moment.

Damon's POV

I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. I just nodded. "Come downstairs. And I'll show you." I slightly smirked at her before turning around and start heading downstairs. I stopped walking when I heard her call my name. I spun around halfway to look at her. "Yes…Elena?" I turned around fully, waiting for her to respond. I soon her her say, "Damon…." I heard her sigh and then look down, playing with the edge of the blanket. "We…" I saw tears forming in her eyes. "We aren't going to find him Damon..." She looked up at me, a single tear rolling down her cheek. I hated seeing her like this. I would do anything to get my brother back. For her. Just for her. So I could see that smiling face again. Her eyes dancing, it didn't matter that she wouldn't even bother to look at me again, just that she was happy.  
>I walked slowly over to her, sat on the edge of her bed. I didn't want to lie to her, say that everything was going to be ok; there was doubt that we were going to find him. But I couldn't say that…that wasn't the truth. I just sat there, not knowing what to say, how to respond. And with that, her face fell. She was expecting me to re assure her, that Stefan would be back by her side soon.<br>"Stefan…" I softly sighed. "You know I'm doing anything I can do get him back Elena. I think I have a lead on where he might be. And I'm hoping just as much as you are that he will be back soon." I stood up and walked out of the room and headed downstairs, not wanting to hear what else she had to say, I sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for her to come down and head out for yet another day…of looking for Stefan.

Elena's POV

I opened my mouth to say something, when I looked and saw he disappeared. I slowly uncovered the blanket from my body, and stood up. Still not quite awake, stretching and yawning, I walked into the bathroom I shared with my little brother, Jeremy. I took my time, brushing my teeth, then soon after, taking a nice, long, warm shower, filling my body with warmth. It comforted me.

Eventually I got out, drying myself off, I walked back into my room in order to get dressed, and I gasped as I saw Damon sitting on my bed. "Damon! Get out!" I said, wrapping the towel tightly around me. I saw the normal, cocky smirk crawl onto his lips. "Aw, come on Elena! I got bored…you take to long." He said as his trailed up and down my body, his hand behind his head, leaning back, making himself comfortable. I couldn't help but glare at him. I pointed to the door. "Then I'll be downstairs in a minute." I said to him. "But can't I just stay up here?" This made me even angrier. "Damon!" At this, he held his hands up in surrender, stood up and started to walk out the door. Once he was out, I slammed the door behind him, sighed in annoyance and started getting dressed.

I wore me normal, long sleeved, dark purple blouse, with long black bottoms. I brushed my thoroughly, getting out all the knots, letting my hair air dry. I started to hum my favorite tune, when I started to lightly sing to myself as I brushed my hair, starting to relax slightly. I opened the door and paused right outside the door as I saw Damon. Realized he was listening to me, I walked past him, saying as I walked away. "Can't I have any privacy?"

Damon's POV

I saw her walk out of the room as I leaned against the railing, I smirked, seeing her walk away. "But you have such a beautiful voice. It suits you." I turned around and followed her down the stairs. "Let's just go…" She said as she put on her jacket and picked up her phone from the counter. She quickly walked outside without another word. I followed her, already ready, with my white T-shirt, black, Armani jacket, and jeans, I got in the car, Elena already in the passenger seat.

Starting up the car, I looked over at Elena, her arms crossed, looking somewhat angry. I drove and glanced over at her. "Are you seriously angry at me…for listening to your amazing singing?" I saw a small smile creep to her lips. "I wouldn't say that...I'm angry…" I grinned. I knew she couldn't stay mad at me, she never does. I caught her glancing over at me from the corner of her eyes, smiling. I didn't look back, just smiled to myself and continued driving. "Wait…where are we going?" Elena asked me as she turned and looked at me.

As I slightly shrugged I said. "Well…I figured we'd head to North Carolina." She looked at me a moment before saying. "You just….figured we should head to North Carolina? For no reason….just go and ha-"I cut her off mid sentence and said. "No…I figured we'd go to North Carolina because I have a slight feeling Stefan might be there. Why else?" She just looked at me. "Why would you think he was there…?" She asked me questionably.  
>"Have you heard of the news?" I glanced over at her and saw her confused face. I sighed as she didn't get it. "There have been several murders around Raleigh." I put air quotes around "murders". "Lots of deaths…bodies drained of blood…didn't exactly take Sherlock Holmes to figure it out." She just slowly nodded, not wanting to hear her boyfriend's been killing. She already knew it; she just didn't want to hear it. Elena slowly slumped down in her seat, staring out the window, watching the trees quickly pass by. Although I could tell she was smiling. She was happy to have at least the smallest lead on where Stefan might be. We haven't had any clue until now.<p>

I kept driving; we haven't said anything to each other in miles and miles. Until I eventually said, "You know…" I looked over at her. "I have a good feeling he's there Elena. Let's try and be positive." I slightly smiles, pumping a fist in the air. A small smile crept onto her lips. Elena didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I guess your right…being negative won't help anything." I nodded. "That's the spirit!"

I smirked and continued driving. We soon arrived in Raleigh. "We are here." I said in a sing-song voice. She immediately opened the door and got out of the car. I took the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the car as well. Walking to the front of the car, where Elena was headed as well. She was already there when I got there. I saw her arms folded, staring at me. "So…now what?" "I would suggest to…hmm..." I pretended to think. "Start looking?" I looked at her a moment before walking off. She trailed behind a minute before I slowed down, allowing her to catch up.

"We cant just wander around the city, hoping to catch sight of Stefan. We aren't even sure he's here." She looked at me. "Eh, eh, eh." I told her, wagging my finger. "Remember…positive…he IS here." I said the word is with emphasis. I heard her sigh and I smirked.

"Alright…I'm going to go around, asking people if they know any information about who the killer might be. And if they don't, ill go straight to the police, getting the status, the suspects, who got killed….etc." She looked at me as if I were crazy. "You cant just go to the police Damon! They aren't going to give you anything about it. Why would they give out files to random people wandering the streets?" I rolled my eyes. You should know me by now Elena. I don't ask…I demand." I looked at her. "As in, mind compulsion?" She asked. I clapped my hands. "How wonderful! Elena figured it out! Let's give her a gold star!" I said with a smirk. Then I felt her punch me playfully in the arm.

We just kept walking until we ran into a club in the middle of town. "There's got to be people in there that knows something…" I mumbled to myself as I walked inside.

Elena's POV

I saw him start to casually stroll into the club as I followed behind. As soon as I entered after him, I heard a loud, booming from inside, I looked around at all of the people dancing and drinking. Damon stopped not right at the entrance, but a few feet in, staring at something. I stepped beside him, trying to see what it was that he was so interested in. As soon as I realized what it was, I sighed and walked away. He was still looking at, what other than, the stripper of the club. She had long, blond hair, her curls bouncing a she danced. I sat down at one of the tables, holding my head. I looked back and saw Damon start to walk around, talking to different people.

I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. I could have sworn I saw…I shook my head. Its not…I just kept staring at him. He was talking to a woman. She had long brown hair to almost her waist. By the way they looked at each other; I could definitely tell they were flirting. I slowly got up from my chair, and walked cautiously over to the couple. I thought it was an illusion, or my mind playing tricks on me. Could I really be this…lucky? Would I call it luck? I stood next to them, my eyes focused on the guy, staring at him in disbelief. All I could say was, "Stefan?"

_**As I said, this is my first, and I'm only 12…but please review it and tell me what you thought and if there's anything I can do to improve my writing. Thanks **____** Once I get at least 2 reviews, I will start on my chapter 2 **___


	2. 1864

Damon's POV

I raced through the trees, looking, running as fast as my legs could possibly carry me. I finally stopped. I knew she couldn't be this far out onto the forest. I glanced around where I was at. I almost jumped as she appeared right in front of me. She smiled brightly at me. "Couldn't find me?" I smiled back at her. "Well you are far too fast for me Katherine. I barely stand a chance." "Oh don't worry Mr. Salvatore..." She smiled warmly at me. "You won't have to worry about that for long…" She slowly started walking away, graceful as always, her hands placed neatly behind her back.

I turned and watched her for a moment. Katherine glanced back at me. "Coming?" She held out her small, delicate hand for me. I couldn't help but smile and walk towards her, taking her hand in mine. We slowly walked back to the house together, talking with each other, occasionally laughing with each other, smiling. I loved hearing her beautiful, love-filled laugh. I knew she was a vampire, but didn't care, I lover her with all my heart, and nothing…could ever change that.

We eventually arrived at the house, where we saw father and my younger brother, Stefan, talking in the front. At this point, we were no longer hand in hand, we watched them for a minute, I glanced a peek at Katherine, I didn't say anything, I saw her keeping a close eye on them talking, I could tell she was listening. Eventually she looked at me. "I must be going." She gave me a quick curtsy. "It's been a pleasure Mr. Salvatore." She turned and started to walk off before I had a chance to say anything.

It was then my father and Stefan were looking at me curiously. I realized I was just standing there, looking at them. I was very interested on what they were speaking about, but didn't ask, there was no reason to get father upset with me once again. I nodded at them and walked off, as I didn't see Katherine anywhere, I headed inside.

Stefan's POV

I saw my older brother, Damon watching us. I looked at him. Why was he listening? Had he heard anything of what we were discussing? I didn't really care whether he did or not…it's our father who would take it out on Damon if he had heard so much as a word.

My father turned back to me when he saw Damon walk back into the house. "Damon doesn't need to know." He simply nodded and walked off in the opposite direction of the house. I stood there, thinking about what he had said. I decided to take a stroll. I started walking, after a few minutes, of walking and thinking, I decided to turn back around. As soon as I turned, Katherine was standing there, smiling with her usual, sweet lips. "Hello Stefan. Mind if I join you?" I smiled back at her. "I would be delighted Ms. Katherine."

She smiled just a bit wider at what I said and started walking with me.

Katherine's POV

As I walked and talked with Stefan, I kept looking up at me, admiring that perfect face, with his gorgeous green eyes. I loved him…I knew that much. And of course, I love Damon too. There is just something about Stefan…something that invites me in. Especially his lips, his soft, tender lips I so often want to kiss with my own. I slowly got in front of him, gazing up at him with loving eyes, softly smiling. I couldn't help it…I leaned up and softly kissed him. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his on mine.

Soon I placed my hands on his shoulders, gently pulling him closer to me. I knew we were in public and pulled back. I smiled when he did, staring lovingly at each other. "Let's go Stefan…" Smiling, I took his hand and started walking. I heard his voice right there behind me. "And where are we headed to?" Glancing back at him, I slightly whispered. "You'll see Mr. Salvatore. It's one of our favorite places to be together." I smiled and slightly giggled and continued walking, leading him in the right direction.

I could tell by the look on his face he was curious, yet happy, excited. When we were only a few yards away, I released his hand and walked behind him, leaning up, I covered his eyes with both my hands. "Don't dare and try and peek." I lead him up to the lake we swam in together about a week ago. "Close your eyes." I told him as I slowly uncovered his eyes. Quickly, I took off my dress and the rest of the underclothes, leaving only my chemise on. Slightly smirking, I turn and look at Stefan. "Open up dear Stefan."

Slowly he opened his eyes, looking right at me, he smiled. "Don't just stand there…I know you would like to go swimming with me." He quickly starting taking off his shirt, I couldn't help but softly laugh. I turned and walked to the side of the lake. Soon he walked up beside me, glancing over at him, I took a step to him, gazing over his chest, and up to his eyes, and I smiled. Reaching up to his lips, I placed one hand on his side, pushing him into the lake. As he fell into the water, causing a big splash, I looked down as he came back up and laughed. "Cold?" I smirked and got in after him.

Stefan's POV

She started to get in after me, I smiled at her, slightly shivering. "Yes…it's…quite cold." Katherine started slowly making her way over to me…watching her, I smiled. As soon as she got to me, she got as close as possible, looking into each others eyes, her arms around my neck gracefully. Lightly, her finger touched my lips; I glanced down at it, and then back up at her mysterious, but absolutely stunning face. She was soaking wet, hair dripping with water. But she was beautiful either way.

Her lips were coming to mine. I couldn't help but notice how impossibly slow it seemed. I just closed my eyes, waiting to feel her comforting, soft, lips. Just watching her coming toward me…I wanted nothing more than to hold her close, and kiss her with all I have.

Just as our lips met, she swiftly turned around, back to me. After a few seconds, I was getting restless and opened my eyes to see her back. "Katherine?" I half swam, half walked to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around when she felt my hand, looked at me a moment before getting out of the water. "Stefan." She said a little nervously. I was quite concerned. Since when did Katherine get nervous?

She looked at me. "We need to leave. Now." She held out a hand. "What? What…why must we go?" I questioned her as I got out of the water. She stared at me a moment. "I think you know Mr. Salvatore." She told me almost accusingly.

At that moment…I knew exactly what she was talking about. Father…she was speaking of father. He knew of vampires. And he spoke to me about it earlier. "I...I..." I stammered as I saw Katherine shake her head and walk to me. "You…me…and Damon…together. Forever." She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. It was so tempting, to just run off with her.

"Katherine…" I told her hesitantly. "I would love that more than anything, to be with you forever." A smile crept on her face and slowly disappeared at what I said. "But I'm not sure I can leave here." I took her hands ever so lightly in mine, and looked deeply in her eyes. "I love you Katherine Pierce. And I will forever. I won't let anyone hurt you my love." Her hand came up and I felt her touch me on the cheek. "Oh Stefan…I know you do. And I love you to." She edged closer to me. "And that's why I must make it…so we can be together…" She then smiled. "Forever Stefan. Forever."


	3. Stefan's Back?

Elena's POV

He raced off in a flash, before I could barely even see him. "Stefan! Stefan no!" A tear escaped my eye as I raced after him, even though he was nowhere in sight. I looked back to find Damon. I spotted him in the crowd and saw him running towards me, knowing he either saw him, or heard me calling Stefan's name. I put my head in my hands, trying not to cry. We finally found him. We found Stefan, and lost him again. But why had he run off like that?  
>Damon came up behind me and looked around. "Where did he go Elena?" He asked me, as I pointed in the direction of the door without looking up. I heard him sprint off to the door. I decided to walk out after him, once I got outside…he was just standing there, looking ahead; I walked up to stand beside him and looks at him.<br>His fists clenched, he said angrily without looking at me, "He left!" He turned and looked at me. "He ran off Elena!" Damon started walking off. I sighed and just shook my head. "Damon…" he turned and looked at me as I said, "He doesn't want to come back anymore Damon, he doesn't love me, all he cares about is killing…" I shook my head and walked away, back to the car.

At this, I could tell he had no idea what to say. He knew it was true…he was a ripper again. Having no care, no feelings…no love. And to me, now there was no point in continue looking for him any longer. Even if we did find him again, he would do the same as what he did today. Run away from us, he barely even looked at me before running off. It made me feel so sad and alone. Bringing back all the memories of my parents, Aunt Jenna, and all the bad things in my life. Now that I didn't have Stefan, I felt as if I had nothing. It reminded me of writing in my diary back at my house maybe a year ago. When I felt like I had nothing left in my life; the sad, lonely girl who lost her parents. Now I've lost all my parents, I never talk to my friends anymore, and now Stefan is gone. I got in the car and sat there quietly, thinking about…everything.

Damon's POV

As she walked away, I just watched her. What was I supposed to say to her? I was pretty sure Stefan still loved Elena…how could he not? After all they have been through together. I know my brother, and when he turns off his emotions…he's heartless, pretends to care about practically nothing. But I know that's an act. He cares. He truly does. For human life, for every drop of innocent blood…for Elena.

I soon walked back to the car and saw Elena already in. I got in the drivers seat and started the car. I started driving back home, in awkward silence. I didn't like it, but there was nothing to say or do. I just continued driving until Elena finally spoke up. "Do you think he'll always be that way?" She turned to look at me for the first time since we've been in the car. I just shook my head and said after a minute of silence, "I honestly can't tell you Elena. Who knows?" I tried to act as if I didn't care, but of course I did. He was my brother, my only brother. I couldn't help but care about him.

She just nodded and looked back out the window. More silence. I sighed to myself after awhile. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, we got back to the boarding house. I immediately got out and walked inside, not bothering to wait for Elena. I stopped right inside the door and looked around. I could have sworn I heard something…or someone. I heard Elena starting to walk in behind me, and I half turned to her, putting a finger up to my lips, telling her to be quiet.

She did, she was quiet. Elena knew when to listen to me. I walked slowly into the house, hearing small movements. I walked upstairs as quietly as I could. I heard it coming from my room. Who would be in my room? Why were they in there? I cracked the door in time to see someone start to jump out the window, I raced after them and looked down, outside the window and called down. "Stefan?" I jumped out, landing perfectly on my feet. But by the time I got down…he was gone, out of sight. What the hell was he doing in my room? What did he want that was in there?  
>I couldn't catch up with him now…so I walked back in, through the front door to see Elena pacing the room nervously. "It's fine Elena. She literally jumped as she heard my voice and looked at me. "What's fine Damon? What happened? Why was I supposed to be quiet? What's going on?" Elena was obviously paranoid. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her Stefan had been here. Then she might be even more upset. I shook my head. "I though I…heard something…" I shook my head again and looked at her. "But I was just hearing things."<p>

Elena's POV

I wasn't so sure. He couldn't just hear things and act that…worried? Was he acting worried? Truthfully, I wasn't really sure how he was acting. He walked off into another room and I just stood there watching the place he was standing. I could tell he was lying. It was obvious. But he wasn't going to tell me. I at least knew that much. So I grabbed my jacket once again and walked outside as I wrapped it around me, putting it on.

I just wanted to be alone and think to myself. So of course, the best place to go is in the forest. I start walking, and after awhile, maybe 30 minutes, I pause and lean against a tree and just let the tears spill. As the tears fall down my cheeks, I slide down the bark of the tree, sitting down on the cold, forest floor. I rested my head in my hands, getting my hands wet.

After a minute, I jerked my head up. I could have sworn I heard something, then shook my head. I'm just being like Damon, hearing things that aren't even there. I couldn't help but slightly laugh at my own thought, wiping at my eyes.

Then I hears it again…the crunching of leaves. Like someone walking around. I slowly stood up, trying to be quiet. I don't know why, but I was frightened. Who knew who it could be? I heard the sound getting closer, so I started running, not daring to look back.

I gasped as I heard it right behind me, I ran as fast as I could. Almost to the boarding house, just a little bit longer to run. I suddenly felt my back against a hard, rough tree. I couldn't help but scream as loud as I could. What was holding me there? Or who? I closed my eyes as tight as I could, terrified for my life. I opened my eyes to see who it was. What was he doing here? And holding me down to a tree by my shoulders?

I stared at him in disbelief, no longer struggling against his hold. "Stefan? Wh-what are you doing?" He just stared at me, looking me up and down. "Elena?" he said in question. Didn't he know who I was? I looked at him confused. "Stefan…Stefan it's me. Elena." Stefan then let go of me. And stepped back, looking at me with horror in his eyes. I was caught off guard…why was he acting like this? I've had so many questions lately…I didn't know what to think or do.

He slowly backed away, not taking his eyes off me. I looked at him cautiously; I was starting to get afraid. He was looking at me as if I was a monster. He was gone by the time I blinked. I looked around, and of course, I didn't see him.

Stefan's POV

It was Elena. I hadn't seen her in what seems like forever…except for the split second in the club. I just wanted to be with her again. I wanted more than nothing than to caress her and hold her in my arms. But of course I knew I couldn't. So I ran, preventing me from seeing that perfect, beautiful face any longer. I would surely break down and give in to holding her. I heard Elena scream my name from behind and I stopped.

Why did she still care for me? Did she…? Did she care for me? I'm sure she did, otherwise she would have stopped searching long before now.

I wanted her to be afraid of me. How much easier that would be…for me and her. Then I turned around toward the sound and her yelling for me. Should I go back? Would I go back? Yes…yes I had to. I had to see Elena again. I ran back to her, as fast as I could, eventually coming to see her again, I wrapped my arms around her as soon as I got there, and heard her scream from such sudden appearance.

But as soon as she realized who it was that was hugging her, she hugged back. I heard her say, "I love you Stefan. I love you so much." And of course, I said back, "I know…and I love you too Elena." I held her tighter. "So much."

But then a thought hit me. Why was I doing this? So I pulled back and looked at her. Klaus would surely punish me for this. Or maybe punish Elena… I wasn't supposed to talk to or see anyone without him knowing it…especially Elena. I couldn't do this. I couldn't put Elena in danger because of me. I shook my head. "I'm sorry Elena…I'm sorry…I can't."

She looked at me confused. "But Stefan…I thought that's why you came back here. We've been searching forever." A tear came from her eye. "And I thought you finally came back for good." I couldn't handle to see her cry. Why did I come back here in the first place? Why did I go back to the boarding house? I just wanted something to keep with me. To remind me why I'm staying alive…in hope I might come back and be with Elena again.

I shook my head and sighed. "I just had to see you again Elena. But I can't stay. I'm not even supposed to be here." I looked into her eyes. "Goodbye Elena. There's no need to look for me anymore. So don't. Please." I was doing my best not to cry. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes, telling myself not to cry. Then I pulled back, looked at her sad face a moment before running off.

Elena's POV

I thought I had he back. It was the happiest I've been in my life. Then it was shattered. Why was this happening to me? I should have tried to stop him from leaving…but I didn't. I just stood there. Those few moments when he had his arms around me, was the Stefan I had been longing for, that I knew was still out there. I wasn't going to stop, even if it took forever, and he was gone…for now. But what he said wasn't going to stop me from going after him and trying to kill Klaus and finally get the love of my life back.


End file.
